1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refuse compactors, and, in particular, to means for facilitating movement of the refuse holder from a retracted position to an exposed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional form of refuse compactor, the refuse holder comprises a drawer which is movably carried in a cabinet to be selectively disposed in a compacting position fully within the cabinet and resting on a base support thereof, and an exposed loading position outwardly of the cabinet wherein refuse may be introduced into the drawer for subsequent compaction by suitable ram means upon return of the drawer to the compacting position.
Such compactors provide for the temporary retention of a substantial amount of refuse, thereby facilitating the handling of refuse such as in domestic applications and the like. One problem, however, arises in such use in that a relatively heavy mass of compacted refuse may be accumulated in the drawer before it is necessary to transfer the compacted refuse therefrom for disposal, thereby requiring a substantial force in moving the drawer from the compacting position.
Further, when depositing refuse in the receptacle, the user may frequently have both hands occupied with the carrying of the refuse, thus causing some difficulty in moving the drawer to the refuse loading position.
The use of pedal released, spring-biased receptacles in garbage disposal units is illustrated broadly in the Alois Selmer U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,368. As disclosed therein, a pedal structure is mounted to the cabinet and causes movement of the carriage when operated. Concurrently, the pedal effects a lifting of a cover member from the container to retain the cover member above the container until the container is restored to the retracted position. The carriage is held in the retracted position against a tension spring by engagement of a protuberance with a catch which is released by operation of the pedal. Upon such release, the spring effects the desired movement of the carriage from the cabinet.
In Alois Selmer's U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,771, a garbage disposal unit is illustrated, having a modified form of pedal which elevates the rear end of a platform to incline the platform and thereby cause the carriage to slide outwardly from the cabinet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,390 of Walter P. Wright, a garbage receptacle is shown provided with a pedal mechanism for moving the receptacle from inside the compartment to an extended position outwardly of the compartment, while concurrently raising the cover.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,050 of Archie C. Hudson, garbage disposal units are disclosed wherein a pedal mechanism is provided for projecting the carriage and receptacle outwardly from the cabinet and raising the lid of the receptacle as the receptacle is moved forwardly. Connecting rods are provided to push on the container as a result of the operation of the foot pedal, to move the carriage on a slide device to the exposed position.
The Floyd R. Gladwin U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,211 shows the use of a foot pedal in a trash compactor. A foot pedal is provided for retracting locking pins and permitting the return of the dolly into the cabinet. Closing of the door causes the locking of the dolly in the compacting position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,503 of Ransom J. Hennells, a waste compactor is provided with a foot actuated release mechanism which permits the receptacle to be lifted upwardly from the cabinet floor and release hinges on the cabinet to permit the receptacle to be swingably moved into an emptying position.